Bolt's New Adventure
by EvanTenkatsu5
Summary: ENGLISH EDITION. Bolt and his friends would get in another adventure, new friends, hidden feelings, danger on every corner...but this time everything is real. Enjoy
1. This Dream Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt or any other character of the Disney movie.

But I do own other characters like Evan and Spark

Hi this is mi first FanFic and I think it would be one of the best I could write :), so enjoy…

Bolt's New Adventure

(English Edition)

**Chapter 1: **_"This Dream Again"_

A girl in a scooter suddenly stops and says something to her dog that was following her and was on her side.

- Bolt, speak – the girl says. (We all know is Penny).

The dog just moves one front paw and one from the back and prepares to launch his Super Bark.

- Grrrr, woo…_

- Hey, wags! – Somebody says from behind.

- Mi…Mittens? – He asks confused.

- Wake up wags! , Come on – Mittens says.

The sunlight was entering by the window and hit just on Bolt's face, a little hamster was sat on a red sofa watching TV and a beautiful cat was just on front Bolt.

Bolt P.O.V.

- Good morning, sleepyhead – Mittens said to me looking me right on my eyes.

- Good morning, Mittens – I said getting all fours.

- Dreaming again about being super dog, right? – She asked

- Ohh, well…you…yes – I answered, she just smiled at me and turn her view to Rhino.

- Hey Rhino! , Do you want to see the new neighbors? – She asked to Rhino.

- Yes! , Cat, I do – he answered – and, what about you Bolt? –

- New neighbors! , Wow of course – I shouted.

The three pets head their way to the pet-door and one by one the went out and they watched a big moving bus on the house in front the street, so they approached for a better view and they watched a teen boy playing with his dog.

Well this is the end of the first chapter _"This Dream Again,_ but I can say that the next chapter would be longer and more interesting.

I say good-bye giving the thanks for the ones that are interest by this FanFic. Thanks and Bye. :)


	2. Bolt meets Evan & Spark

Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt or another character from the Disney movie.

I do own Other characters such as Evan and Spark.

This is the second chapter of my first fanfic. Enjoy.

Bolt's New Adventure

Chapter 2: Bolt meets Evan & Spark.

No P.O.V.

- Great!, Someone else to play with - Bolt exclaimed staring at the dog in front of him.

[The new neighbor dog looked the same race as Bolt, but with some differences, had features of Golden Retriever. Looked about 4 or 5 years old, and his fur colors, from brownish to golden]

- Spark fetch! - Shouted the boy throwing a frisbee directed towards Bolt and others where.

- Ahh! - Mittens cried seeing that this went straight to her.

- Do not worry, I'll catch it - Bolt tried to catch the object, but the other dog took a big jump and caught it before him.

- Wow was close! - Rhino said.

Then the boy approached to the curious animals.

- Hi, where do you come from? – he asked.

Bolt just turned his head and pointed to Penny's house waiting for him to understand.

- Well let me see – the boy said crouching down and trying to see the collars of all.

- Hmm ... Mittens and Bolt ... ... Rrrhino-

- Well this is Spark the boy sais putting on the dog's head his hand.

- And, I'm Evan –he said with a smile on your face - I hope you get along - he stand up and said - huh, talking to animals ... haha –

Suddenly a voice was heard in the distance that said ...

- Evan ... come and help me with these boxes! –

- Yes mom! - Evan replied to the voice that apparently was his mom, and just left.

Bolt P.O.V.

- Hello, my name is Bolt ... - I said to Spark with a broad smile.

- Hi, nice to meet you Bolt - he answered the same way.

- And, I'm Mittens and this is Rhino - Mittens said.

- Ha, ha, hello - Spark answered and then looked me with a doubtfully face.

- Hey Aren't you the Bolt, from the TV show? - he asked me.

- Amm yeah it's me, the same Bolt! - I replied giving a heroic pose which made Mittens roll her eyes.

- TV show... what's he talking about Bolt? - Rhino asked me very confused, poor he still thought I had super powers.

- Ohh ... amm, nothing Rhino - I replied to calm him down and Spark just watched us somehow surprised by what Rhino said.

- OK? ... whatever, big fan of yours! - Spark replied very happy.

- Mom, have you seen Bolt! - I overheared from the other side of the street.

- Ohh, I think Penny is looking for you Bolt- Mittens said.

- Well, we have to go Spark –I explained to Spark.

- Ohh ... ok, I guess I'll see you later - he replied shaking his tail.

We all went running to the house to see what Penny wanted. Once inside the house ...

- Hello puppy - she told me when she saw me and caress me.

- Hello! – I Answer, but she just heard a Woff for response.

- Mom I'm going to see the new neighbors! - Penny cried.

- Okay daughter I'll be there in a minute! - His mother answered her from the second floor.

- Will you come Bolt? - she asked me smiling, after all, she did not know that we came from there.

- Okay Penny – I answer, again, she only heared woff woff!.

- Do you wanna come Mittens? - I asked Mittens who was taking some water from her bowl.

- Well I have nothing to do here - and she approached next to me.

- And you Rhino? – I Asked but I realized he had already been hipnotized by the magic box.

- I think he's not – Mittnes said and both burst out laughing.

Then Penny's mom enter the room...

- I'm ReadyPenny, let's go – she told Penny.

- Ok mom, let's go - she cried.

And we all to visit the new neighbors, Evan and Spark, except for Rhino.

To be Continue ...

Here ends the second chapter of "Bolt's new adventure"

The next chapter will publish it as the next Friday but I promise that every time this story was getting more and more exciting as unknowns are formed, what Penny and her mother think of the new neighbors?, Will be a reliable or danger?.

In Chapter 3 "Penny's new friend" ... some answers will be responded…don't miss it.

Thanks and Goodbye EvanTenkatsu5 of if you prefer to call me Ivan:)


	3. Penny's New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt or another character from the Disney movie.

I do own other characters such as Evan and Spark.

This is the third chapter of my first fanfic. Enjoy.

Bolt's New Adventure

Chapter 3: Penny's new friend

"Ding Dong" is heard as two people, a dog and a cat are waiting at the doorstep of the new neighbors.

No P.O.V.

- I'll get it! - Said someone inside the house and opened the door.

- Hello - Penny said when she saw her new neighbor and when he saw her, he was like in a type of trance.

- He ... oh ... hello - he answered.

- My name is Penny - Penny exclaimed with a smile - and this is my mother - she pointed to his mother who was behind her - oh, and these are Bolt and Mittens – she finished turning to the ground where Bolt and Mittens were.

- Nice to meet you - said the boy - I'm Evan – he smiled at Penny and a woman carrying a box appeared behind Evan.

- Who is it son? – The woman asked.

- Ohh ... look, they're our neighbors. Look, she is Penny, her mother and down here are Bolt and Mittens - Evan said pointing to each one of them so that the woman could identify.

- Oh, good! - She said - take it! – She gave the box she was carrying to Evan and by the face he put, you could tell that it was too heavy.

- Come in, come - she said with a grin, pointing to the messy room.

- If you do not mind, because you look very busy - Penny's mother exclaimed upon seeing the room and seeing Evan putting the heavy box down.

- Ohh, no, it isn't - the woman answer- my name is Christina Harrison - said the woman as Penny and her mother sat down in a couch.

- Do you want something ... water, coffee, soda, juice...? –

Mrs. Harrison asked

- A coffee would be fine - Penny's mother said following Mrs. Harrison to the kitchen.

Penny P.O.V.

"My mom had gone with Mrs. Harrison to the kitchen and I stayed in the room with my pets. "This house is very welcoming" I thought, then I saw the guy who just met approached me ... "

- Hey, here- Evan said, holding a soda can.

- Oh, thank you – I take the soda while Bolt jumped up to the couch and sat next to me.

- Cute puppy – Evan said watching Bolt.

- Yes - I gave a little sigh at him - it's my best friend – I mentioned as I gave Bolt a quick gaze.

- Oh, but boy, hello - Evan said taking Mittens – Hello Mittens - he smiled.

- Hey, where's Rhino? – He asks my cat, but how does he knows about Rhino?

- Rhino stayed in the house - I replied - but how do you know about him? – I asked later, the truth…I was confused.

- Well, some time ago I found the three outside, I think they were curious about who the new neighbors were…haha- he answered watching Bolt and leaving Mittens in the ground.

- Oh, so that's why I couldn't find you - I told Bolt and he put a confused face and Evan and I laughed by his expression.

- I have a pet too you know but…- he said looking everywhere, like looking for something - but ... umm ... I think he is on the back yard - he said, rising which I also did.

Mittens P.O.V.

"It seems like a good boy, maybe Penny and him become very good friends ... I wonder if Bolt thinks the same..."

- Come on Mittens - Bolt said holding open the door to the backyard. I just smiled at Bolt and walked out the door.

- Hello! - Said someone next to us.

- Hello Spark – Bolt said approaching to Spark who was lying on the porch.

- Hello Mittens – he smiled at me while getting up.

- Spark - I said returning the smile.

- Is that your person? - Spark asked watching Penny, who sat on a bench next to Evan.

- Yes, she is - Bolt answered him with a smile, but seeing how close Evan and Penny where to each other, his face change.

- Bolt? – I asked him, having noticed his mood change.

- I have an idea! – Spark shouted pulling Bolt out of the trance - let's play "Follow the Trail"

- Good idea - Bolt answer - but how do we play it? – He asked.

- Umm ... well ... someone should hide and the others with their eyes closed need to follow his trail and when they think they have come to the hideout, open your eyes and shout, I found ya! - He said.

- Okay, I think I understood - Bolt said.

"... I think Bolt doesn't think the same for Evan, he had to share Penny's attention and love with Rhino and me, and maybe he doesn't liked to do the same with Evan.."

….

This is the end of Chapter 3 and this story is getting more interesting. Expect the next chapter "Speaking about the Past". See ya next time! (:

PD: Thanks for your reviews, any comments accepted. Goodbye.


End file.
